Difficult Love
by Psychic Prince
Summary: Lucas is confused about his feelings for Ness, but he somehow knows that he loves him. After much struggling, can he find the answer to what he calls his "difficult love"? Based off of the song "Difficult Love" by Gumi. For Pandamonium2! NessxLucas


**Hiya! Finally, I wrote another NessxLucas fanfic! Yay! This is for Pandamonium2, who answered the riddle in _Forbidden _correctly! This was inspired by the song _Difficult Love _by Gumi! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Lucas stood at the window, his elbows resting on the windowsill and his head in his hands. He stared up at the night sky, watching the sun set and cast its final rays over the world. Although the sunset was beautiful, something else was on his mind.

"I want to see you... but I don't have enough courage to,"Lucas said out loud. He thought he was alone, staring up into the sky, but of course, life had to prove him wrong.

"Who do you wanna see, Luke? Your mom?"

Lucas whipped around to see _him_. His roommate. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair as he took his red and blue baseball cap off, and he smiled warmly at Lucas.

Ness.

"Uh, yeah... my mom,"Lucas stammered.

_I meant you._

"Aw, Luke, it's okay. I know you miss her."

"I'm okay. I know there's no point in reaching out my hand for something that I know I can't have,"Lucas murmured, staring longingly at Ness, "Although, I don't think I like the world like this."

Ness cocked his head questioningly, then got up to answer a knock to their door. It was Toon Link, and Ness left once again after explaining to Lucas that he had a last minute brawl to attend to. Lucas nodded, and once the door closed again, he turned back to the window. The stars were coming out, one by one.

"I wanna see you,"Lucas whispered, "Even if you're a fake. Just for once. I wanna express my true feelings."

Even though he sent his wish to the stars, Lucas knew that his wish wouldn't come true. Nothing could be solved in that way, and he knew it.

…

_I want to see you, I want to see you now  
But, I don't have the courage to express love  
There's no point in reaching my hand for  
I think I don't like the world like this  
I want to see you, I want to see you even if it's a fake  
But, that's not enough, I want to express my love  
But, as I wish upon the stars, nothing seems to be solved_

…

"If only I could tie my fate to yours." Lucas slumped at his position at the window. "Then I wouldn't have to wish useless wishes that won't come true."

Nonetheless, Lucas couldn't lie to himself. He knew that ever since he met the other psychic boy, he'd fallen in love instantly.

_Why is it so hard to admit that... my heart is filled with him?_

Lucas turned away from the window to watch Ness's match, hopeless with love.

…

_The one-way red thread of fate_  
_Today I'll tie it to you again_  
_Though I told myself it was not surprising even if my wish would not come true_  
_I knew I just couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself_  
_And my heart is filled with you_

…

Lucas arrived to watch Ness's match, only to find that it was over already. It appeared that Ness had won, and he was grinning widely.

He'd always found that even Ness's smallest gestures brought butterflies to his stomach. Lucas watched as Ness laughed at Toon Link and Popo's antics and smiled at Nana's sweet words.

"Having you to myself is too selfish, isn't it?"Lucas whispered, staring at his friends. He slowly shuffled over to them, uttering a shy greeting.

Toon Link, as cheerful as always, patted him on the back while Nana and Popo waved simultaneously. Ness beamed sweetly at Lucas and began to tell him the highlights of his match.

…

_Without asking you_  
_I fell for you, I'm to blame for it_  
_So I won't ask you anything_  
_Just seeing your figure, watching your gestures_  
_And hearing your voice are enough for me_  
_Cause, you know, since I fell in love, those alone have made me feel uneasy_  
_Having you all for myself is too much to ask, isn't it?_

…

Lucas was always known as the quiet member of the group. He was content just sitting back and listening to his friend's conversations. Today, however, he was deep in thought, and didn't even pay attention to anything.

_Is it destiny? Maybe I'm just confusing myself._

Ness glanced at Lucas, who'd been spacing out. "Luke, why are you so quiet today? I mean, you're always quiet, but today, you're silent!"

"Hey Ness,"Lucas murmured, "Maybe I don't hate the world. I've never experienced anything like this."

Ness looked confused, but he simply nodded slowly. "Still thinking about your mom?"

He got no reply; Lucas had already spaced out again.

…

_"Is it destiny?"_  
_I'm confusing myself, thinking that way_  
_As I've never experienced something like this_  
_It might change rapidly, maybe I don't hate the world_  
_Since that day, I haven't cared about others, but you_  
_The more I love you, the more I can't give up on love_

…

Later that night, Lucas sat on his bed, bringing his knees up so that his chin could rest there. Ness was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while humming cheerfully. Lucas smiled at that; Ness could be so silly at times.

"Maybe I'll solve this difficult question one day,"Lucas whispered to himself, "It would take time, but surely there's no time limit on love, right?"

Ness came out of the bathroom and a took a flying leap into his bed, bouncing a bit before coming to a stop face-down. His voice was muffled by the covers, and Lucas could only make out the words, "I love-"

_That makes no sense._

Sighing, Lucas fell back onto his pillow and said a quick goodnight to Ness before closing his eyes.

…

_I dare to solve the difficult question, it can't be helped_  
_It would take time a little, but, there's no time limit on love, right?_

…

Although he felt that his feelings were hopeless, Lucas didn't want to give up. He couldn't. He couldn't cry. He couldn't give up. He couldn't lie to himself.

Lucas turned his head to see Ness sleeping peacefully, his tousled black hair spanning out across the pillow.

"Ness,"Lucas whispered quietly, "My heart is filled with you."

…

_I'm not crying at all_  
_I haven't even given up yet_  
_I knew I just couldn't_  
_I couldn't lie to myself_  
_And my heart is filled with you_

…

Lucas, to his own surprise, kept talking. "I'm sorry. Without asking, I fell for you. But I can't stop loving you. I wanna say 'I love you' to you freely one day. Love should be free, and I don't need to back away anymore."

As if in a trance, Lucas slowly and silently rose from his bed and kneeled at Ness's, putting his elbows onto the mattress and resting his chin on the covers.

…

_Without asking you_  
_I fell for you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_But, I can't stop loving you_  
_When it comes to this, I want to tell you "I love you" to know_  
_Cause, you know, love should be free, right?_  
_I don't need to back away from it any longer_

…

"Even though I'm still in my one-sided love,"Lucas murmured, "I wanna tell it to you someday. Until that happens, no one knows what will happen. I just want to close the distance between us one step at a time."

Ness's eyes still remained closed, although at Lucas's words, his eyelids fluttered slightly. Lucas didn't notice, however, as he spoke.

Lucas was now looking up at the night sky again through the window. It looked so beautiful, the stars dotting the endless black in such a captivating way.

…

_Though I'm still in one-sided love_  
_Someday I want to tell it to you_  
_Till we meet and see each other and I tell you I love you_  
_No one knows what will happen_  
_I want to close the distance little by little, so I can go in front of you_

…

"I chose the goal that I like, Ness. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first. This is the 'answer' that I provided for myself, and someday, I wanna hand it in to you, okay?" Lucas turned his head to Ness, listening to his steady breathing. "Someday, I want to tell you that I love you."

As expected, Ness didn't reply, as he was sleeping, and Lucas could only smile.

…

_Without asking you I chose the goal as I like_  
_This is "the answer" I provided by myself_  
_Someday I want to hand in it to you_  
_Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you_

…

Suddenly, Ness's eyes flew open, and Lucas, startled, could only stare into two orbs of brilliant violet. Ness smiled cheekily, then leaned over to whisper in Lucas's ear.

"Why not that day be today?"

Lucas drew back, startled, and in the darkness, Ness smirked. "I... I-"

"Hey, Luke, lemme tell you a secret,"Ness murmured. He captured Lucas's face in his hands and smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

Lucas replied by leaning in to kiss Ness.

_I've finally found and turned in the answer to my difficult love._

**Pandamonium2, I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**- Psychic  
**


End file.
